The Legacy Continues
by Sebastian Xavier
Summary: Post "The Power of Six", Parody of "The Rise of Nine". Finished reading The Power of Six, and now I can't wait till August. So here's my version. I won't use the same title as the 3rd book, so to avoid conflict and to remind you that this a parody/fan version. Six/John relationship in the future, with mentions of Sarah/John, and Sam/Six. Please R&R. C:
1. Six

The Legacy Continues

by

Sebastian Xavier

Based on The Lorien Legacies by Pittacus Lore

_Please read I am Number Four & The Power of Six beforehand… or not, you choice._

* * *

Chapter 1

Six

Number Seven, Number Ten, Crayton and I made our way down the opposite side of the dam. Right now all I wanted to do was lie down on a bed and rest, but I knew we had to move. We may have killed a shit load of Mogs back there but I'm sure they're regrouping and readying themselves to get back on our trail right now. And if what Crayton said about the Mog leader, Setrakus Ra, and him being on Earth is true then it's crucial that we gather the Nine as fast as we can. Crayton says he knows where the others are, so right now we're following his lead.

"Where exactly are we headed?" I ask.

"Right now, we have to find transportation. The closest Lorian is right across the border, in Portugal."

I nodded and a silence descended upon us. We were now walking towards civilization, where we'd likely find something to get us there.

"What about the Chimaeras?" asked Number Seven, Marina.

"The Chimaeras are further North, in France."

We made it to the main road by then, Crayton stopped at a sign and took out a map from his pocket. "Good, there's a town just ten minutes from here." I was just wondering how we were gonna round up the others and the Chimaeras in time, before we had to go back to West Virginia and meet up with John and Sam.

"So what's the plan?"

"When did you say we have to meet up with John Smith again?" asked Crayton, who was looking down at his map as he walked.

"In two weeks."

He turned to look at me and said "Two weeks? That's too soon, we won't have enough time to gather everyone and the Chimaeras."

Marina suggested that we get the Lorian in Portugal first and meet up with John after. Then we all go to gather the others. I liked the idea, and so did Crayton. We had a plan.

**TBC**

_Sorry Chapter One is so short... Chapter Two will be about their trip to Lisbon, and will be narrated by Six as well. Stay tuned._


	2. Six and Eight

The Legacy Continues

by

Sebastian Xavier

Based on The Lorien Legacies by Pittacus Lore

_Please read I am Number Four & The Power of Six beforehand… or not, you choice._

* * *

Chapter 2

Six & Eight

Once we got into town, we were able to rent a car under the alias of Mr. Xavier and his family. Now we were driving our way to Portugal. Crayton drove, while I navigated with the map. Marina and Ella were fast asleep in the back seat. Urgghh… how I envy them…

"Which Garde are we going to locate now? Five or Eight?" I asked.

"Eight. Her and her Cepan had to flee from Argentina after the Mogs were able to track them down. Hopefully they're safe."

"How exactly do you know where the Garde and the Chimaeras are?

He shuffled through his bag and took out a glowing blue crystal with his free hand. "This is a very rare Lorien crystal called Nthelol. Once touched, it creates a psychic link to the bearer and tells him the exact location of all the Garde and all creatures of Lorien. But it can only work for one person, after it links to one's mind, it cannot be linked to another. I was given this before we left Lorien, I guess they knew that at some point we'd need to locate each other."

"Nthelol, huh?" I turned the crystal in my hand and examined it closely. I could feel pulsations coming from it. I placed it back into the bag and leaned against the window. We were passing by farmland with cattle and black pigs. I wondered how John and Sam were? I hope they're safe… and that they were able to get John's chest back. My thoughts then shifted to John solely, of the kiss we shared before I left, and how he said he liked me… I know he 'loves' Sarah, but I just can't resist falling for him. He's just so… I sighed out loud. Crayton seemed to notice.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just… thinking of Four and his friend."

"Were you close?"

"Yeah, we were. We trained together for the past few weeks."

"But why didn't they come with you to Santa Teresa?"

"The Mogs took John's chest. So he and his friend Sam stayed behind to get it back."

"Thank you by the way. For coming to our rescue, we wouldn't have made it if not for you."

"Don't mention it. We have to look out for each other, right?"

"Right."

We drove on in silence for the rest of the trip. We stayed at an inn in a town just a few miles from the border for the night. But I couldn't sleep. It reminded me of the walk I shared with John, how we talked without a care in the world and the way he held my hand. I miss his touch, his lips… urgghh. What's gotten into me? Why am I thinking of all these things? I tried to think of other things, of Sam. I knew he liked me. And I liked him too. He's cute and funny but most impressively he's determined and doesn't give up, even when he's up against ten Mogs in a fight. That's what attracted me towards him. But then John crept into my mind again. If I were to choose, whom would I pick? Sam, the kind, sweet and determined human; or John, who is so beautiful, so handsome, funny, goofy, and just as sweet, kind and determined as Sam… shit.

The next morning came and we were on the road again. We crossed the border and into Portugal, next thing we knew, we were already in Lisbon.

The Nthelol was able to tell Crayton the exact location of Eight, down to the street and building. But apparently the Mogs also knew. Two of them entered the very same building.

"Shit. Mogs!" Crayton said, taking out his blade from his bag.

"We have to stop them before they kill Eight!" I immediately ran towards the building. A huge explosion erupted on the first floor, causing me to fall to the ground. Then came a scream. _NO! DON'T BE DEAD! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_ I ran into the building and followed the stairs up to the first floor. I went into the apartment and saw Eight with her Cepan within her embrace. She was alive but her Cepan wasn't. They were surrounded by a pile of ash, so I guess they were able to kill the Mogs, but at a price.

"Number Eight?"

She turned her head and looked at me. She had long blonde hair, with olive skin and green eyes filled with tears. She was a beautiful girl.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Six." Crayton, Marina and Ella entered the apartment. Eight tensed up at the sight of them. "It's ok, they're friends. Number Seven and Number Ten, and this is her Cepan."

Eight turned back to her Cepan and cried more. "No… Sebastian…"

Crayton went and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Eight. He's gone."

Sirens were approaching.

"We have to go. Now."

At first, Eight seemed like she didn't want to let go of her Cepan and leave, but she stood up and turned towards us.

"Let me get my things first." She hurried into her room and came back out with a backpack. "Let's go."

We made our way back into the van and drove away as fast as we could.

Eight sat with Marina and Ella in the backseat. Her head against the window, with tears still coming out of her eyes. We knew that she needed some time to heal, so we kept our silence.

The silence was broken abruptly when Eight asked "Where are we headed now?"

"We're going to the airport. We have to go back to America and meet up with Number Four and his friend." I replied. "You've got a passport right?"

"Yes, Sebas… my Cepan, gave one to me."

"Good."

More silence followed, but Ella, broke it once again by asking Eight "What's your name?"

Eight smiled a bit and answered "Andréa. It means warrior."

_Warrior, huh?_ It was then I saw ten Mogs standing in the middle of the road ahead of us. _Well, you're gonna have to get your warrior face on, because we're in for a fight._

"We've got company."

TBC

_In the next chapter, we return to John. Who, along with Number Nine have to get to West Virginia for the coming reunion. But things are never that easy for the Garde._


End file.
